Uri Baby!
by KyuMin1307
Summary: "Baiklah. Tapi dengan pengawal seperti Baby Sannie? Bagaimana?" / "Yak! Kyunnie! Aku sudah besar! Aku akan mandi sendiri dengan Baby Sannie!" / "Tapi Mom, Cannie cudah pacalan dengan Balo hyung." / Protective!Kyu! Childish!Min! Innocent!Sandeul! / KyuMin Fanfic / DLDR! / Enjoy read!


'Nae Baby-ya'

Pair : KyuMIn

Rate : T

Genre : Family & Romance

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Boys love, Yaoi, Gaje :D

Disclaimer : KyuMin saling memiliki, Sandeul milik KyuMin :D

.

**DON'T READ DON'T LIKE!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sssh~~ Baby, tenanglah." Namja manis itu menepuk-nepuk lembut bayi yang menangis keras dalam gendongannya. Sesekali ia mendaratkan bibir mungilnya di kening Sandeul –bayi itu- untuk sekedar menenangkan nya.

"Baby rindu Daddy nde?"

Sungmin –namja manis- berjalan ke meja nakas yang berada di samping ranjangnya untuk mengambil ponsel tipis berlayar penuhnya. Ia sedikit memainkan jemari lentiknya diatas layar touch-screen itu. Lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu pada telinganya dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya masih menggendong Sandeul.

"_Yoboseyo?"_

"Kyunnie~"

"_Ya sayang? Ada apa hm?"_

"Baby merindukanmu, Kyu~"

"_Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Tunggu sebentar nde? Katakan pada Baby kalau Daddy akan segera pulang."_

"_Arraseo_."

"_Saranghae Chagi-ya."_

"Kkkkkk, _Nado saranghae _ Kyunnie."

**Klik**

Sungmin tersenyum kecil sebelum meletakan kembali ponselnya diatas meja nakas. Namja manis itu lalu mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang masih dengan Sandeul dalam gendongannya.

"Baby, sebentar nde? Daddy akan segera pulang. Jangan menangis lagi nde?" Sungmin mengecup kilat bibir Sandeul. Ia lalu mengusap lembut rambut hitam anaknya itu, buah cintanya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sandeul bisa dibilang adalah Sungmin versi kedua. Bibir, mata, hidungnya sangat persis dengan Sungmin. Hal itu tentu saja sangat membahagiakan bagi Kyuhyun. Yah meskipun seringkali Sungmin membantah itu.

Sudah 20 menit berlalu, tapi Kyuhyun tetap saja belum menampakan hidungnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Sungmin risau dan panik, karena Sandeul masih saja terus saja menangis keras. Bahkan sekarang bayi mungil itu menangis dengan sedikit batuk karena menangis terlalu lama.

"Kyunnie lama sekali." Gumam Sungmin. Namja manis itu sedikit mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menggapai ponselnya yang berada diatas meja nakas, berniat menghubungi Kyuhyun lagi.

**Cklek**

Sungmin sedikit tersentak lalu buru-buru menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati namja tampan yang sedari tadi tunggunya. "Kyunnie, kenapa lama sekali?" dumalnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengulas senyum manisnya lalu segera berjalan mendekati 'istrinya', tentu saja setelah menutup pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu. "_Mianhae _Ming. Tadiaku masih ada sedikit pekerjaan."

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin dan mengecup sebentar kening Sungmin lalu mengambil alih Sandeul kedalam gendongannya. "Sssss~ Baby, jangan menangis lagi _nde?_ Daddy sudah disini sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut lalu mengecup kening putranya.

"_Nde _Sannie. Mommy dan Daddy disini sayang." Tambah Sungmin lalu ikut mengecup lembut kening Sandeul.

Ajaibnya, Sandeul langsung mengentikan tangisnya. Bayi mungil itu sedikit mengerjabkan matanya yang basah karena air mata. Ia lalu tertawa senang seolah merasakan keberadaan dan besarnya kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya.

.

~KyuMin~

.

_**4 years later**_

"Baby Sannie, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan nasi goreng ke mulut Sungmin.

Merasa nama di panggil, bocah berusia 4 tahun itu langsung menoleh pada Daddy-nya. "Eh? Daddy tanya cama Cannie?" bocah itu mengerjab pelan. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Nde. Baby-ya, Daddy tanya padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Sandeul mengangguk lalu tersenyum senang. "Cannie cuka cekolah. Di cekolah Cannie punya banyak teman." Jelasnya senang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak poni hitam putranya. "Syukurlah." Ujarnya lega.

"Kyunnie~"

Kyuhyun yang akan menyuapkan nasi goreng pada putranya terhenti sejenak. Ia lalu memandang Sungmin lembut. "Ya sayang?"

Sungmin memandang penuh harap pada sosok tampan dihadapannya. "Apa aku boleh kuliah lagi? Aku rindu sekali.." ujarnya diiringi dengan _Aegyo attack_ andalannya. Berharap Kyuhyun memperbolehkannya, meskipun-

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar lalu memandang Sungmin masih dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Bukankah kita sudah sering membicarakan ini Ming?" ia menjeda ucapannya sebentar. "Dan aku tetap tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

-Hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Keputusan Kyuhyun memang sudah bulat dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Kyuhyun begitu ketat bila menyangkut Sungmin termasuk melarang namja manis itu melanjutkan kuliahnya setelah melahirkan putra pertama mereka. Tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan. Sungmin memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah, sedikit saja ia kelelahan, maka namja manis beusia 23 tahun itu akan ambruk karena penyakit anemia nya.

Bahkan dirumah pun, namja manis itu tidak boleh melakukan banyak hal. Termasuk memasak. Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan ultimatum pada seluruh bawahannya dan para Maid untuk menjaga ketat Sungmin.

Berlebihan? Tidak juga. Semua itu berawal dari 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Sungmin dan Sandeul yang baru berusia 2 tahun akan pergi kerumah orang tua Sungmin di Ilsan. Tetapi di tengah perjalanan, mobil yang mereka tumpangi di cegat oleh beberapa namja kekar yang diketahui adalah utusan dari Klan Kim. Pengawal yang memang diutus oleh Kyuhyun untuk menjaga Sungmin dan Sandeul langsung tumbang begitu saja karena kalah jumlah.

Sungmin dan Sandeul dijadikan tawanan oleh Klan Kim agar Kyuhyun mau menyuntikan dana dalam jumlah besar untuk proyek yang sedang mereka kerjakan yang hampir saja terhenti karena kurangnya dana.

Kyuhyun marah besar saat itu. Bahkan ia mengerahkan seluruh bawahannya untuk segera meringkus Klan Kim. Sungmin dan Sandeul berhasil diselamatkan. Hanya saja, Sungmin terluka parah. Dan mulai sejak itu, ketua mafia klan Cho itu menjadi sangat protective pada kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Kyunnie, _jebal~_ Baby Sannie sekolah. Kalau kau pergi, aku kesepian dirumah."

Kyuhyun menghela napas sebentar. Menghadapi seorang yang keras kepala seperti 'Istri' cantiknya itu memang harus ekstra sabar.

"Baiklah. Tapi dengan pengawal seperti Baby Sannie? Bagaimana?" ujar Kyuhyun memberi penawaran.

Sungmin menggeleng kesal. "_Shireo_!"

"Kalau begitu tetap dirumah _nde?_" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan nasi goreng yang tadi sempat terabaikan pada Sandeul.

Sandeul hanya terkikik pelan saat melihat Daddy dan Mommy-nya yang seringkali berdebat itu. "Mommy cepelti Cannie caja." Ujarnya saat setelah nasi yang baru saja disuapkan oleh Kyuhyun tertelan.

"Ya! Baby-ya!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Benar kata Baby Sannie, Ming." Timpal Kyuhyun lalu menyuapkan sendok nasi goreng terakhir pada Sungmin.

"Kyunnie~!" rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meletakan sendok yang ia pegang pada piring nasi yang telah kosong lalu sedikit mencondongakan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening kedua manusia kelewatan imut itu.

"Kalian belum mandi kan? Cha~! Daddy mandikan."

"Yak! Kyunnie! Aku sudah besar! Aku akan mandi sendiri dengan Baby Sannie!" Sungmin berteriak kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya –lagi-. "Cha! Baby mandi sama Mommy saja, Nde?"

Sandeul hanya mengangguk lucu dan menerima uluran tangan Sungmin untuk menggandengnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat dua makhluk imut kelewatan cantik itu yang hampir hilang dari pandangannya. Jangan salahkan ia yang terlalu menjaga mereka, ia hanya tak mau hampir kehilangan mereka lagi. Ia terlalu mencintai mereka, Cho Sungmin dan Cho Sandeul.

.

~KyuMin~

.

Kyuhyun tampak sibuk berkutat dengan setumpuk kertas yang berada di tangannya, kacamata baca masih bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Kertas-kertas yang lain juga tampak berserakan diatas tempat tidur. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun jika ia sedang malas berkutat di meja kerjanya.

**Cklek**

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap siapa yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati wajah lelah 'istrinya'.

"Ming? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Sungmin sedikit mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya yang masih penuh dengan kertas-kertas dan map milik Kyuhyun lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin. "Ming, sebentar. Aku bereskan dulu, nanti tidurmu tidak nyaman."

Sungmin hanya menggeleng malas. "Baby rewel sekali tadi, aku lelah."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum maklum lalu mencium kening Sungmin. "Baiklah, tidurlah. _Jaljjayo chagi-ya." _Ujarnya sambil mengambil kertas yang berada di bawah pinggang Sungmin agar tidak menganggu tidur kelincinya itu.

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil semua berkas yang masih berserakan, menumpuknya menjadi satu dan meletakan-nya di meja nakas. Lalu ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin. Ia membuka lengannya dan menarik kepala Sungmin agar berbantalkan lengannya dan membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

Sungmin sedikit menggeliat untuk memposisikan tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman dalam dekapan 'suaminya'. Ia memang lelah, tapi ia tak mengantuk sama sekali.

"Kyunnie~"

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut rambut blonde sebahu Sungmin.

Sungmin menggerakan jari telunjuknya untuk membuat coretan abstrak di dada Kyuhyun yang hanya terbalut kaos putih tipis. "Apakah Baby Sannie akan mengantikanmu nanti?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk untuk menatap wajah Sungmin dalam dekapannya. "Menggantikan?"

"Mengantikan posisi mu menjadi ketua Klan Cho, Kyunnie."

"Ahh!" Kyuhyun mengangguk paham lalu kembali menatap wajah kelincinya. "Apakah kau suka kalau Baby Sannie menggantikan posisiku?"

Sungmin tampak tersentak. "Ak- aku.."

Kyuhyun menagkup pipi Sungmin. "Aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya tidak suka sayang." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin sayang. "Baby Sannie tidak akan mengantikanku. Aku tak ingin Baby menjadi sepertiku. Aku akan meminta Donghae _hyung_ untuk mengantikanku nanti."

Sungmin tersenyum senang lalu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. "_Gomawo _Kyunnie. _Saranghae, jeongmhal saranghae._"

Kyuhyun mengecup sayang pucuk kepala blonde Sungmin. "Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang. Cha! Tidurlah! Kau lelah kan?" Kyuhyun menarik selimut yang berada dibawah kakinya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

.

KyuMin

.

"Mommy! Puzzle Cannie cudah celecai! Yeay!" Sandeul mengangkat Puzzle yang telah diselesaikannya sambil bersorak senang.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup kilat kening Sandeul"Baby hebat! Nanti Mommy akan membelikan coklat dan Ice Cream untukmu Baby."

"Yeay! Mommy baik cekali." Sandeul beranjak dari duduknya lalu duduk dipangkuan Sungmin dan mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Daddy tidak dipeluk juga Baby?" Kyuhyun yang baru datang langsung melepaskan jas dan sepatunya lalu meletakannya sembarangan.

"Daddy cini!"

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin dan Sandeul, lalu mencium pelipis Sungmin.

"Kenapa bahagia sekali Baby?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap surai hitam anaknya.

"Mommy mau belikan Cannie Ice cleam cama coklat Daddy!"

Kyuhyun tersenym kecil lalu mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Sungmin. "Kau dan Baby sudah makan, Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk imut yang membuat siapa saja tak tahan untuk mencium kelinci berusia 23 tahun itu. "Sudah Kyunnie."

"Pintar!"

"Mommy~"

"Ya, Baby?" Sungmin menunduk untuk menatap Sandeul.

"Apakah Cannie boleh pacalan, Mom?" Tanya Sandeul dengan wajah innocent-nya. Yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersentak.

"Baby? Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Donghae dan Eunhyuk _Ahjussi."_ Jawab Sandeul masih dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Tidak boleh. Baby masih kecil." Ujar Sungmin memberi pengertian yang langsung diangguki oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Mom, Cannie cudah pacalan dengan Balo _hyung._"

"_MWO?"_

**FIN**

* * *

Ini apa? Saya juga gak tau Chingu o_O

Tapi ini bukan skuel nya 'My Innocent Ming!' / "My Bunny Ming!' lho! Tapi kalau mau nganggep gitu sih gapapa deh ;D

Mian for Typo nde? Belum sempat ngedit soalnya -,-

Buat yg Log in, saya usahain buat bales review FF saya yang kemarin2, di PM. Silahkan di check :)

Last, mind to review?


End file.
